The Sealing's Start
Deep in the forest to the east of Thassili, on the shore of Bluepock Lake, sits a long forgotten ruin. This ruin remain primarily undiscovered, this being Plaagbozz territory, few dare to explore it. However, the artifact hunters Evie and Nitt have a solid rumor from a traveling bard named Jaret, that it holds an artifact of incredible power, one related to the Fey courts. Believing this rumor, they encounter the Sidequests party while their cart is being repaired in Thassili, and knowing they need help to navigate the treacherous forest, recruit them in this endeavor. The Creature in the Forest Trekking through the forest, the party hears rustling coming from the trees in front of them, and not long later a group of 4 goblins and an orc warrior come screaming toward them. Close inspection (insight DC12) reveals that the orc seems to be very concerned with what's behind him. No matter what, the goblins and orc pay no mind to the party and go running by, a moment later a louder crashing of underbrush reveals something else seems to be running toward the group. An enraged hydra comes crashing through the trees, and seeing the party begins to attack. The Temple of the Solstice The temple are the remains of a Material Plane temple dedicated to worship of Queen Titania, though it was abandoned long ago. Originally used primarily by the dryads and nymphs of the area, a lone Fey remains, protecting that which she holds most sacred. The temple was abandoned when the Orc and Goblin clans originally began to terrorize the area, having moved south by the claiming of the swamps up north by the Kingdom of Kursk. With them came fire and looting, and their constant presence made it unsafe for the dryads and nymphs to worship here. The solitary fey left behind has grown fractured, and more than a little bit mad. This is due in some small part to her isolation, and another bigger part due to the corruption that has taken over this area. The blight itself is madness made manifest, a droplet of the Far Realms which has found purchase and grown. Encounter: * 1x Black Pudding * 1x Slithering Tracker * 1x Siren The temple is little more than a few ruined walls, trees have begun to take back the land. There remains however a small altar upon which rests a wooden box, which contains the According Quill. The According Quill Long ago, no one knows how long exactly, for who can say how long a place like the Feywild has existed, a pact was struck between two powerful beings. One the embodiment of passion and willpower, the other the embodiment of cunning and ambition. They new that in this new land, that they would rule, and neither could overtake the other, for they were each others' equals. These of course were the manifestation of Mab and Titania, the faerie Queens. However, the world is not without madness, and they knew that the gods were a threat. Maybe they were jealous of what these two beings had carved out in reality, maybe some unknowable evil would break free from the abyss and consume one of them, whatever the case a release valve was needed, a way to pass along the power should something happen to one of them. This mechanism takes the form of a spell, one stored in 2 parts, one under the control of each court, such that using it would require the participation of both "sides". This spell is a simple scroll, which when placed side by side reveal the entire Soliloquy of Sealing. The artifact stored here is the quill used to write the Soliloquy, the tip made form Fey mythril, the handle a still living piece of a Treant, and in place of a feather it has a plumage from the mane of a unicorn. This quill has been dubbed the According Quill for its use both in the creation of the Soliloquy as well as the Accords that keep the peace in the Feywild between the courts.